This invention relates to a method of forming a metal compound coating on a hot vitreous substrate as it is conveyed through a coating station in which coating precursor material is sprayed towards the substrate by means which repeatedly traverses the substrate path so that the coating precursor material decomposes pyrolytically and forms said coating in situ on said face, and to apparatus for performing such a method.
Many such processes are well known and are used inter alia for conferring radiation absorbing and/or reflecting properties on glass to be used for glazing purposes. It will be apparent that it is desirable for such coatings to be strongly adherent to the vitreous material and for them to have good optical properties. Such processes are also used to provide an electrically conductive coating for various purposes.